Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as one example of a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a liquid crystal display panel, a side light type light source that emits light to the liquid crystal display panel, a concave unit case that stores the liquid crystal display panel and the light source, a spacer arranged to form an air layer having a predetermined thickness between the liquid crystal display panel and the light source, and a first light diffusion member arranged between the spacer and the liquid crystal display panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11143
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 can improve visibility failure caused by a bright spot; however, utilization efficiency of light is inferior.